The Tail of Roses
by Goldenflame215
Summary: Get it? "Tail," like "tale," but not, because they're cats? Okay, enough with the bad puns. So this is a story about Rosepaw, an apprentice with a seemingly normal life. But little does she know, her life is in grave danger. The only one who suspects anything is her sister who, along with the clan leaders and the other medicine cats, heard a prophecy in their dreams. T just in case
1. Alliances

**Hi, I'm Goldenheart, and this is my first fanfiction. It's a warrior cats-type book. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Patchstar - white tom with black patches

Deputy: Oaksnow - orange-brown tom with a white belly

Medicine Cat: Yarrowsnout - pale yellow tom with a long muzzle

Warriors:

Stonebelly - gray tom; the most senior warrior

Loudtail - black tom with a white tail; known for accidentally swishing his tail a lot

Apprentice: Slatepaw

Copperfur - orange she-cat with shiny fur

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Fawnberry - brown she-cat with white speckles like a fawn

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Talontooth - muscular tabby tom with sharp teeth

Whisperleap - quiet gray she-cat

Softpad - black she-cat with sensitive paws

Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Whiskerfall - black tom with twisted whiskers from when he fell flat on his face when he was but a 'paw

Apprentices:

Boulderpaw - gray tom

Slatepaw - gray she-cat

Lightningpaw - orange tom

Stormpaw - light gray she-cat

Queens:

Skywing - white she-cat (mate: Patchstar; kits: Rosekit and Poppykit)

Honeyflame - yellow she-cat; known to be a sweet but fierce mother and warrior (mate: Whiskerfall; kits: Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit)

Elders:

Flintscar - black tom with a big scar that crosses through his left ear and right eye

Robinheart - old white she-cat with an orange belly

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader: Vixenstar - a fierce red she-cat

Deputy: Volefern - an energetic brown tom

Medicine Cat: Nightleaf - a calm, wise black she-cat

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Warriors:

Stormmoon - grayish-white tom

Rainshade - black she-cat with gray speckles

Pebblemorning - gray tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Creekflight - blueish-black she-cat

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Honeylake - pale orange she-cat

Ashclaw - gray-black tom

Briarbranch - dark brown she-cat

Flametuft - handsome orange tom with bright orange tufty ears

Mudbounce - tail-less brown and white energetic she-cat

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw - shy brownish-black tom

Oakpaw - gentle brown tom

Willowpaw - outgoing blue-gray she-cat

Queens:

Frostfoot - white she-cat (mate: ?; kits: Darkkit and Whitekit)

Firewish - she-cat, orange in the front white in the back (mate: Ashclaw; kits: Sandkit, Birchkit, and Owlkit)

Elders:

Cloudblaze - white tom with orange patches

Brightlight - shining white she-cat

Blizzardfang - white scarred tom

 **Windclan:**

Leader: Driftstar - pale yellow tom, who **_tries_** to be level-headed at least

Deputy: Antquail - weird gray tom

Medicine Cat: Thrushlily - beautiful white and gray she-cat

Warriors:

Smoketail - dark gray tom

Heatherspring - light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Hareleap - brown tom

Gorsesneeze - pale yellow she-cat

Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Quickclaw - speedy black she-cat

Mumblebrave - reserved black tom

Runningstep - orange and white striped tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Apprentices:

Brindlepaw - intelligent tawny she-cat

Grasspaw - brown tom with white paws

Oakpaw - brown tom with black tail-tip

Queens:

None

Elders:

Yellowtooth - old she-cat with yellowed teeth

 **Riverclan:**

Leader: Silverstar - mean silver she-cat

Deputy: Streamfang - white she-cat known as the kindest cat in all of the clans

Medicine Cat: Poppyflower - black tom

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Warriors:

Tabbystripe - a tabby she-cat with orange stripes

Cypresspond - blue-gray tom who looks green when wet

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Ravenpetal - short-tempered black she-cat

Pikesnout - white tom with a skinny muzzle

Aldernight - brown and dark brown striped tom

Apprentices:

Riverpaw - black tom

Queens:

Goldenstream - golden she-cat (mate: Pikesnout; kits: Expecting)

Elders:

None

* * *

 **Sorry if I got a little lazy** **towards the end there, it took longer than I expected, so I'll do an updated version of the alliances later with** **everyone's descriptions, mentors, kits, and mates in all the other clans than Thunderclan; that was the only clan I fully completed. Also, I'm not going to be able to get in the first chapter of the story 'til the end of the summer, so don't be too hopeful for this fanfic right now. Hope you enjoyed the alliances! Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**

 **Afternote: I've updated everything! ... Yeah, that's all I have to say.**

 **~Goldenheart ... again**


	2. Prologue

**Hi, welcome back! It's Goldenheart, and I'd like to respond to some reviews now.**

 **Evangeleene: People** ** _do_** **get upset over unique warrior names, but I think it gives characters more character, if that makes sense. Thank you!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Not** ** _could_** **be good,** ** _will_** **be good! :)**

 **Okay, now on to the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"How will we know which ones are special?" An impatient blue-gray tom asked.

"They're all special," a silver she-cat said, grinning.

"Oh, stop with the metaphors, Silverlight," He said, frustrated.

"Be patient, Bluefang," Silverlight replied.

"Why are we even giving them this prophecy if _we_ don't even know what this means!"

"They'll figure it out,"

"You've been here too long, Silverlight, you've lost your common sense,"

"And you have more common sense because you died recently? Look, I know you're trying to protect them, but the leaders aren't going to get scared at the first hint of doom,"

"Ok, you're right again, Silverlight, I should trust you more. But that prophecy is pretty ominious. _"Rose's doom is dark's delight; First hint of danger do not fight?"_ Why wouldn't you fight danger? Hey Silverlight, is there anyone with "Rose" or "Dark" in thier name?"

"Bluefang we've already checked like, twenty times. I'm pretty sure that rose or whoever hasn't just been born in two seco-"

"What is it?"

"Rosekit!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Sorry it was short, but I'm not good at making prologues long, hopefully I can make the main chapters longer than this. Please tell me your thoughts and ideas for the story. Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi, this is Goldenheart! How are you? I hope you're fine!**

 **Guest: Thanks for correcting me, I knew that, but I forgot the word, because I'm an idiot sometimes. I promise, english is my first language! XD**

 **Flintwillows: Thank you! I love to write, and I love it when people like what I write, too. I appreciate it!**

 **BoneMeal: YAY! Puns! I hope our cat puns don't cause a big _cat_ -astrophe.**

 **I also wanted to mention that this takes place in another territory than the forest or lake territories. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Rosekit POV_**

"Rosekit! Wait up!" Poppykit whined.

"Come on! You're going to be late!" Rosekit shouted behind her.

Skywing sighed,"Rosekit! Wait for your sister!" Rosekit and Poppykit had reached six moons and were becoming apprentices today.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Patchstar summoned the clan,"Today I get the honor of making my kits apprentices!"

Rosekit thought about this. Who would her mentor be? _I hope it's not Whisperleap, she's too quiet. Maybe Stonebelly? No, he'll be in the elder's den soon. So then Whiskerfall, Oaksnow, or Talontooth? Hmm..._

"Poppypaw!Poppypaw!" Her sister had chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice, so her mentor was Yarrowsnout.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw." Patchstar smiled warmly at her, then faced the clan again,"Talontooth. You will be mentor to Rosepaw. Pass on to her your courage and your strength."

Talontooth came forward to touch noses with Rosepaw. She silently sent thanks to Starclan. Talontooth was one of Thunderclan's strongest warriors.

"Rosepaw!Rosepaw!" Rosepaw closed her eyes for a moment. She felt like she had been waiting for this _forever_. It was finally here. She was an apprentice!

Talontooth interupted her thoughts,"Come on! Let's go see the territory with Yarrowsnout and Poppypaw! I can go point out all the good prey spots and Yarrowsnout can point out all the ...plant spots."

Yarrowsnout smiled,"Sounds good to me!"

 **Later...**

"Wow! That was so much fun! But I'm tired. May I go to the apprentices den?" Rosepaw yawned.

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow we'll practice hunting," Talontooth replied as he walked off to the warriors den.

"They've got the right idea, Poppypaw. Let's go to the medicine den," Yarrowsnout said with a smile.

"Good night, Rosepaw,"

"Good night, Poppypaw,"

* * *

 ** _Poppypaw POV_**

As soon as she got to her nest, Poppypaw fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the medicine den, but sitting by a large silver tree.

"What!? Where am I!?" She was starting to panic. What if there were mean cats nearby? What if she was catnapped? What if she never saw her clanmates or home again!? Suddenly, a silver she-cat came toward her, and she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed.

"Don't do that! When other cats scream, I scream, too! Well, that's okay, you don't know me. I'm Silverlight," When Poppypaw didn't reply she mewed,"I'm Stonebelly's mother,"

"Oh! Then this is Starclan, right? That would explain a lot,"

"Yes, this is Starclan. Nice, isn't it? But seriously, I have a message for you,"

"For me? Okay, what is it?"

 _"Rose's doom is dark's delight; First hint of danger do not fight,"_

" ** _Rose!?_** Does that mean my sister's in danger?" Silverlight started to fade,"No, wait! You have to tell me what this means! Silverlight!"

Poppypaw woke up. It was still early! She had to go see if Rosepaw was okay! She ran to the apprentice den.

"Rosepaw! I'll save youuuuuuuuuuu!"

Lightningpaw growled,"Poppypaw! Rosepaw's fine! Be quiet before you wake up the whole clan! Actually, too late," Poppypaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment as everyone came out of their dens, even Patchstar and Skywing, who looked as embarrassed as her.

"Sorry!"

Rosepaw stretched,"What's the matter, Poppypaw?"

"Umm... err," she said, uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at her,"Well, I had a nightmare about you-"

"Poppypaw, don't worry, I'm fine. I'll always be fine. It's nice to know you'd try and save me, though,"

* * *

 _ **Rosepaw POV**_

"Look, Talontooth, I caught something!" Rosepaw meowed proudly.

"Good job, that's your fifth catch today!" Talontooth beamed. Rosepaw could tell he was proud of her, but she realized she didn't deserve his pride. She'd missed six catches today.

"I don't think I caught as much as the other apprentices," she pointed out as they reached camp.

"Rosepaw, don't worry about it. They have more training than you. Besides you caught more than Slatepaw. She's a terrible hunter!" Talontooth meowed as Slatepaw passed by.

"Hey! I heard that! But it's kind of true," Slatepaw admitted.

"Would a gathering cheer you up?"

"Yes! Am I going?" Rosepaw asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but now that we're back I can tell Patchstar everyone's here so he can announce who's going," Talontooth then went to Patchstar's den.

"Hey Rosepaw! Come eat with us!" Stormpaw called her over, and Poppypaw was with her.

"So, when do _you_ think Boulderpaw and Slatepaw will be made warriors?" Poppypaw asked.

"It's got to be any day now," Rosepaw replied.

Stormpaw shook her head,"What? No way! It feels like yesterday they were in the nursery with Lightningpaw and me,"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Patchstar waited for everyone to come. "The warriors going to the gathering are: Oaksnow, Yarrowsnout, Poppypaw, Stonebelly, Copperfur, Lightningpaw, Talontooth, Rosepaw, and Skywing,"

Rosepaw bounced happily,"Did you hear that? We get to go to the gathering! Sorry Stormpaw,"

"It's okay. I've been to the gathering other times,"

 **At the gathering...**

"Wow! So many cats!" Rosepaw was awed. This was amazing!

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Growled a white tom.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" She began.

A black tom interrupted,"Sorry about Whitepaw. And don't worry about it, he's like that all the time. By the way, my name's Darkpaw,"

She was glad to saved from her awkward apology,"Hi Darkpaw, I'm Rosepaw, and this is my first gathering,"

"Really? Me too!" They talked for a long time, until the leaders leaped on the bigrock, when she realized she hadn't talked to anyone else all night.

Vixenstar spoke first,"WINDCLAN! You've been taking our prey!"

Driftstar's face briefly showed surprise, then anger,"How dare you make such accusations!"

"Because they're true! Your clan may be too fast for us to catch you in the act, but we've smelled your Windclan stench on _our_ side of the border!"

"But we aren't, so what am I supposed to do about it?" He said, calming down.

"Give us hunting rights for a moon,"

"WHAT?! That's outrageous! We can't do that!" They glared at each other as the other leaders sat there awkwardly.

Patchstar broke the silence,"I'm sure there's a way to settle this dispute. What do your deputies have to say?"

Volefern shuffled his paws,"I think it would be wise to let us have it, Driftstar, or we may have to take it,"

"Antquail?" Patchstar prompted.

For a second it looked like he wasn't paying attention, then he abruptly responded,"We should let them have hunting rights."

Windclan responded furiously, growling and hissing. Everyone else started meowing and arguing about who's right and who's wrong.

Silverstar shouted to make herself heard,"If no one else has anything else important to say, this gathering is at an end!" All of the clans started to head back to their territories.

Darkpaw gave one last look at Rosepaw,"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye," She replied as he hesitantly walked away.

"Hey Rosepaw!" Poppypaw called her over,"I just met all of the other medicine cats! Oh, and Streamfang, Riverclan's deputy. She's super nice!" Rosepaw contently listened to Poppypaw rambling on about the gathering as they padded home.

* * *

 **This chapter was kind of uneventful, but I'm just trying to set the stage, so it'll get better later. Please tell me your favorite character so far and what you think about the W** **indclan/Riverclan feud? Also, how was your summer? Mine was horrible, but I'm not even going to get started on that. Also, I've updated the alliances if you want to go back and look at that. Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**


	4. Chapter 2: Wind vs Shadow

**Hi, this is Goldenheart. Review time!**

 **Hello: I don't really care how non-cannon my names are, non-cannon names are just more interesting in my opinion. I'm ok with you saying that though, because you gave me exactly the kind of constructive criticism I like. And yes, I'm trying to set up a battle. The battles are one of the best parts of the warriors series! Also, I'm pretty sure most of Windclan thinks Antquail's a fool, too. Thanks for the review! =)**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Rosepaw POV**_

The fresh newleaf air flew through Rosepaw's fur as a mouse caught her eye. She crept forward, and just when she was about to pounce, a nearby growl sent it skittering off.

"Alright, who did that!?" she said furiously. Talontooth had sent her on her first hunting mission today, to see how she was faring before they started on battle skills. He and Stonebelly were hiding and assessing her while she hunted, and she was determined to prove she was better at hunting than the other apprentices.

"They did," Stonebelly meowed. He pointed his tail over to a clearing across the border, where Windclan and Shadowclan were growling threats at each other.

"Back down, Driftstar, you'll never win!" Vixenstar hissed.

"You're the one who's going to lose!" Driftstar lunged at Vixenstar, claws unsheathed. Antquail sighed, then launched into battle with the rest of Windclan.

"Should we do something?" Rosepaw meowed curiously.

"Like what? Who would we help, anyway?" Talontooth answered.

"I suppose you're right," As Rosepaw turned away and went back to her hunting, she thought about Darkpaw and Shadowclan. _I feel bad for Shadowclan. They look so thin and Windclan is stealing their prey._

* * *

 ** _Driftstar POV_**

Fury consumed Driftstar as he lunged at Vixenstar. _How dare they accuse us of_ _thievery! And Antquail_ had _to be stupid again and tried to let Shadowclan have hunting rights!_

Vixenstar sliced at Driftstar, who ducked and sliced in return. Vixenstar and Driftstar fought until they were battered and bloody. Vixenstar flipped Driftstar over and pinned him down.

"Surrender, Driftstar!"

"Never!" Driftstar raked her belly and kicked her off. She landed a few fox-tails away, not moving.

Everyone saw this and stared. _Is that her last life? What have I done?_ He thought to himself. After a few moments, she came back to life and he sighed with relief.

Vixenstar looked around, and her clan looked as battered and worn-out as she did. "Shadowclan, retreat!" She turned to Driftstar and said,"This isn't over! We'll be back!"

"We won!" Driftstar meowed as Windclan howled with victory. _Windclan is strong!_

* * *

 _ **Antquail POV**_

As Driftstar lunged at Vixenstar, Antquail sighed and went into the fray. He looked around before deciding to attack a dark brown she-cat. He clawed at her flank while she wasn't looking at him to surprise her, but she immediately turned around and pounced on him, pinning him down. He nipped at her paws, wiggled out from under her, and ran away to somewhere else in the battlefield.

"Coward!" she shouted as he ran. _Well, I guess I haven't gotten any better at fighting._ He thought as he caught his breath.

As Antquail rested, he saw Runningstep attacking a bloody brown Shadowclan apprentice who was too tired to fight back.

Antquail knocked Runningstep aside,"You're going to kill him! He's had enough!"

Runningstep growled,"He was fine!" as he spoke, the Shadowclan tom ran away,"Or maybe not. Sorry Antquail."

But as Antquail was about to reply, he noticed a dead body in the distance. _Oh no! Who is it?_ When the cat got up, he realized it was Vixenstar. She looked around and called Shadowclan to retreat.

"We won!" He heard someone say. _But at what cost? At least no one died, and that's what matters._

 **Back at Camp...**

As Antquail entered the camp he saw Oakpaw dragging his tail along the ground, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Oakpaw?" Antquail meowed, immediately noticing Oakpaw's sorrow.

"Runningstep saw that I avoided my Shadowclan friend; who's also named Oakpaw and then he got mad and then he attacked Oakpaw, and I don't know what I should have done," Oakpaw said in his usual manor of speaking with run-on sentences.

"So you feel bad that you didn't attack him?"

"Yes."

"But you would've felt even worse if you caused any harm to him, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then you shouldn't worry about it. Come on, let's go hunting to cheer you up," He meowed,"Hareleap, you can set up patrols,"

Hareleap stared at Antquail, surprised by this randomness,"But Antquail, it's your job. _You_ have to-" But Antquail was already off.

* * *

 ** _Rosepaw POV_**

Rosepaw had just got back from her hunting assessment, worrying that she hadn't caught enough. Stonebelly and Talontooth were discussing her assessment.

Stormpaw called her over,"Hey, Rosepaw!" Rosepaw walked over, and Stormpaw gave her a mouse,"Stop worrying about your assessment. Come eat with me! Poppypaw should be coming, too."

Poppypaw came over to them, with a recently caught thrush from the fresh-kill pile,"Did you pass your assessment, Rosepaw?"

"I don't know yet," Rosepaw meowed,"And I _know_ I haven't caught as much as Lightningpaw or you caught on _your_ first hunting assessments."

Stormpaw frowned,"Well, I'm a _really_ good hunter, and Lightningpaw just got lucky," she meowed in a joking voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides, you should stop comparing yourself to others, and instead-" Poppypaw meowed softly.

Stormpaw interrupted,"Look, Stonebelly's coming over!" Rosepaw was nervous beyond compare.

"I'm sorry, Rosepaw, but you didn't catch enough to pass," Stonebelly meowed sadly.

"I _failed?!_ " she meowed, shocked. _I knew I didn't do a good job, but I didn't think I did a bad job either._

Stonebelly looked at her with sympathy,"It was your first assessment, so it wasn't a sure thing. You'll do better next time," he then padded away to the fresh-kill pile.

Stormpaw and Poppypaw looked at each other, unsure what to say. Rosepaw suddenly felt worn out,"I'm going to go to my nest," as she padded off the other two looked after her in concern, hoping she'd get over it. As Rosepaw lay in her nest she hoped that at least they could start battle training tomorrow.

* * *

 **Aww, Rosepaw didn't pass her first assessment! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and if you have any ships, battles, characters, or other ideas you'd like in the story. I've basically got the whole story planned out, but there's still room for suggestions! And remember to follow the story to see when the next update is.**

 **~Goldenheart**

 **Afternote: Sorry this chapter took a long time, I had it sitting around and forgot to put it in the story. Oops!**

 **~Goldenheart**


End file.
